


OMG You're Really Real?

by PaigeTico



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2016 [3]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTico/pseuds/PaigeTico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 3 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMG You're Really Real?

 

'My name is Artemis Fowl. You probably know of me,' said the tall, pale boy standing in front of her.

 

It couldn't be.

 

Of course not.

 

Artemis Fowl was a book character, from a book that she had loved many years ago, as a teenager. Perhaps this was a cosplayer. If it was, it was a very good one-he matched the book's description. Icy blue eyes and dark hair (like Sherlock, she noted), he looked to be about eighteen.

 

'I assume you know of my mental prowess. Let me demonstrate in order to prove to you that you are not hallucinating and that I am very much a real person. I can see from your attire that you are a pathologist. You have a cat, judging from the fur on your clothing, you were engaged recently but have since fallen out with your fiance-I see this, from, of course, the ring mark on your middle finger. There is no ring there now,' He paused, and added, 'Need I continue?'

'Now, Artemis, that's just showing off,' said a female voice from somewhere to the boy's right...an empty space where, all of a sudden, a girl materialized. A very short one. _ Holly Short _ , said her inner bookworm. Wearing a black suit and a pair of wings. Lower Elements Police uniform. Specifically, an Area 8 uniform. She had short hair and mismatched hazel and blue eyes...exactly as she was described in The Last Guardian.

 

Molly took a deep breath. His way of talking was painfully familiar. Sherlock talked like that, and it could hurt people so much, but Sherlock had never seen that.

 

'Okay. Alright. Let's assume that you are real. How come? All I know of you is that you are fictional, a character from a book series by Eoin Colfer,'

 

Artemis sighed patronizingly and said, 'Eoin Colfer is a man who thinks himself to be my biographer. His version of events are largely glamorized and romanticized, however, there is still too much truth in his fanciful tales. So we, ah,  _ persuaded _ him to publish the rest of the stories as fiction, and since there are many tasks I need to perform that are more easily done undercover, I had a mind-wipe done on all the members of the general public who know of my existence,'

 

This made sense. Fame had, ultimately, been Sherlock's downfall; it had been how Moriarty forced Sherlock to kill himself. Of course, with Molly's help he had faked it, and was now back in London. More famous than ever. Artemis Fowl probably needed to be largely unknown to the world and what better way to do that, than convince the world he was fictional?

 

'Well, then. What are you doing here? Why reveal yourself, to me of all people?’ 

 

Molly genuinely wanted to know. She did not want to be involved in anything else dangerous and stupid, the kind of things that being around Sherlock had caused her to get tangled up in. And Artemis Fowl was more like Sherlock than she could have ever imagined. Now that she thought about it, it was highly possible that her old crush on Sherlock was partly because of reading, and loving, the Artemis Fowl books. 

 

‘William Sherlock Scott Holmes is a very interesting man. I have been observing him for a very long time, and I do not doubt that he has done the same with me. He seems to be one of the only people in the world who can even hope to match my intellectual abilities. Simply put, I wish to set up a meeting with him, so that we might discuss certain...sensitive...subjects,’

 

Molly was not stupid. If the books were true then Artemis Fowl was a criminal, born into a long line of criminals. Sherlock had been a detective, using his mind to solve crimes and bring justice. She suspected something else. ‘You need access to Mycroft Holmes, and what he can access,’ It was not a question. It was a statement, and a true one at that.

 

Artemis was not taken aback-or, at least, Molly couldn’t see that he was. His face betrayed nothing. He nodded. ‘Yes, yes. I do. You are quite sharp, for an average person. No, don’t look offended, I wasn’t insulting you. It was a compliment,’

 

Molly gritted her teeth and remained silent.

 

He continued. ‘Of course, that is only part of it. I have put down my criminal exploits in favor of a quieter life,’

 

Molly raised an eyebrow, sceptical. 

 

‘Oh, I know what you’re thinking. Quieter does not necessarily mean more tedious. I merely meant ‘quiet’ as in, not as easily heard and noticed by others.’

 

‘But why me? If you need to see Sherlock, go to 221B. Or ask John Watson,’

 

Artemis sighed that patronizing sigh again. ‘I need it to be you because you know him. John Watson is married and lives with his wife. Mr. Holmes, as I understand it, often comes to St. Bartholomew’s Hospital to conduct his studies. You know when and where I might find him,’

 

Molly decided, then and there, that it didn’t matter whether Artemis meant harm or good. Sherlock could deal with it. 

  
‘I’ll take you to him right now, if you want,’ she heard herself say. 


End file.
